I'm pregnant
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: the girls have a special surprise for our four reikai tantei. YusukexKeiko, KuramaxBotan, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixMukuro


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san Kitty Uzumaki with another Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic**

**Yusuke: what's this about this time?**

**Kitty: *blinks* you didn't read the script?**

**Kurama: none of us did, you just kept us in suspense**

**Kitty: oh yeah, I remember…well you have to read it with the other readers**

**Yusuke: why?**

**Kitty: because I said so, so there…anyway now who's going to do the disclaimer let's see**

***Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei began to back away and I turned to stare at them***

**Kitty: don't worry guys, you're not doing it this time**

***they sighed in relief***

**Kitty: let's see who should I choose to do it**

**Kymmie: you have it written in your arm**

**Kitty: *blinks before looking in my arm* so I did, arigato Kymmie-chan…the person who's doing the disclaimer is…well what do you it's Yukina**

**Kuwabara: Yukina-chan is here, where is my beloved Yukina….YUKINA *gets knocked unconscious by a frying pan***

**Kitty: baka *puts the frying pan away* unfortunately Yukina couldn't be here, due to a flu so I guess I'll have to choose…I choose Kurama, you do the disclaimer**

**Kurama: why me?**

**Kitty: because you seem to be the more mature one out of the four and besides if you don't do it I'm going to make a fanfic pairing Botan up with Karasu**

**Kurama: but you hate Karasu**

**Kitty: exactly so you better do it or else I'm making Botan and Karasu a couple**

**Kurama: *sigh* Kitty Uzumaki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Kitty: thank you Kurama…anyway enjoy**

I'm pregnant

The former Reikai Tantei were all gather around Genkai's temple doing whatever they were doing, Yusuke and Kuwabara were having their usual arguments over something stupid like always, Kurama was reading his book that he brought with him and Hiei was sitting by the window sill looking outside.

Just then the screen was slid open and in came the old psychic along with Yukina, Keiko, and Botan as the three girls were skipping towards their boyfriends.

"Kazuma" Yukina said as she was in front of Kuwabara.

"Yukina-chan" Kuwabara said as he forgot the argument he was having with Yusuke as he stared at his beautiful ice maiden.

Yukina held a tiny blush in her cheeks as she stared into Kuwabara's eyes and smiled widely.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Kuwabara's eyes widened before he jumped up and down with joy then he let the words sink in and he stopped jumping up and down and fainted.

All the while, Kurama and Yusuke were holding a fuming Hiei as they stopped him from trying to kill the orange haired ningen who had just impregnated his little sister.

After telling Hiei that Yukina will be upset if he killed the father of her unborn child, Kurama and Yusuke returned to their spot, then Botan skipped over to where Kurama was and stood in front of him with a big smile on her face and Kurama put his book down to stare at his beautiful deity there.

"Kurama-kun" Botan said as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Yes Botan-chan?" Kurama asked.

"I'm pregnant" Botan said.

And Kurama dropped his book as he stood up and stared into Botan's amethyst eyes with his own emerald eyes as if asking her if it's true and Botan nodded her head.

And that did it for Kurama; he fainted right on the spot.

After he fainted, Keiko walked over to Yusuke, who was snickering at the scene, and hit him on the head.

"Damnit Keiko, what was that for?" he asked as he held his head while he glared at his girlfriend, who was glaring back at him.

"For laughing at Kurama for fainting" Keiko said then she calmed herself down as she took a deep breath before letting it out.

"I'm pregnant" she said.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he stared at her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Keiko nodded her head as she confirmed.

And that did it for Yusuke, he let go of Keiko and fainted, joining Kuwabara and Kurama and the girls looked at each other before they went over to their fainted boyfriends, trying to wake them up while Genkai was mumbling 'dimwits' to all three men.

Hiei smirked in amusement as he watched his friends on the floor out cold and although he doesn't like the idea of Kuwabara impregnating Yukina, he still find it amusing at the reaction of all three of his friends.

Just then he sensed a presence and his eyes widened as he felt that familiar ki, so he looked towards where the girls came from and he gasped as he saw Mukuro there.

"Hello Hiei" she said as she walked towards him.

"Mukuro, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked as he watched her come towards him.

"I have something to tell you" Mukuro said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"I'm pregnant" Mukuro said.

Hiei's eyes widened as he gaped at his lover.

"You're going to be a father Hiei" Mukuro said still smiling.

Hiei kept gaping at Mukuro before he fell out of the window sill and followed his friends' example as he fainted on the floor as well.

Genkai sighed before she walked out of the room to make some tea while muttering 'dimwits' along the way.

While the girls stayed in the room with their passed out boyfriends before they all went to follow Genkai to help her with the tea, leaving their passed out lovers still on the floor.

End

**Kitty: so what do you think? Like it or hate?**

**Kymmie: uh Kitty**

**Kitty: what?**

***Kymmie points at Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all curled in a corner in a fetal position***

**Kitty: what's with them?**

**Kymmie: they read the story and they began mumbling about 'babies' and 'protection' and 'getting a job', 'ask Koenma for a raise' oh and my all-time favorite 'I'm going to kill the buffoon for doing that to Yukina' **

**Kitty: *sweat drops* alright then…I'm going to get the girls to get them**

**Kymmie: no need *points to see Mukuro, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina walking towards them trying to snap them back to reality***

***I sweat drop some more* okay then…please send your reviews, I love reading your feedback and I love to read on what you think**


End file.
